Selecting individuals to perform functions within an organization typically comprises an inefficient process with little flexibility. Locating individuals capable of performing the functions typically comprises a lengthy and costly process. Generally, a location for the individuals and a location for performing the functions must be coordinated. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.